Depuis que tu es parti
by Lessien Nenharma
Summary: Quand la mort rapproche deux être. Pourront-ils surmonté le poids de leurs passé et affronter les douleurs présentes.Futur Slash HPRL
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **La petite naine

**Titre : **Depuis que tu es parti...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Angst, Romance sûrement slash par la suite !

**Note très importante :** Je voudrais juste laisser un petit mot pour ma grande sœur. Lui dire à quelle point je l'aime. Je veux qu'elle sache à quel point elle compte pour moi et que son existence m'est vitale ! Je voudrais qu'elle ne doute jamais de faite qu'elle est plus que tout pour moi. Merci de faire parti de ma vie.

**Réponse aux reviews de Doutes :**

**Draconnia : **Merci pour ta review. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément très rapide dans les updates de mes fics. J'espère tout du moins que cela ne te découragera pas ! Bisous.

**Misskinky : **Un troisième One-Shot sur cette histoire n'est pas envisagé je suis désolée. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira. Merci.

**Onarluca : **Merci pour cette review. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira. Bisous.

**Angel Boo :**Merci pour ton soutient sans bornes. J'espère que tu as lu mon petit message rien que pour toi. Et que la fic te plaira. Je t'aime. Bisous.

**Mifibou :**Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à posté cette fic que tu semblait attendre ! Pour le Harry/Severus... Qui sait un jour peut être. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic. Merci ! Bisous.

**Laura Kaede : **Je sais que mon texte suivant n'est pas venu très rapidement. J''espère que tu aimeras cette histoire. Merci encore pour ta review. Bisous.

**Yami Aku :** Merci ta review me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic ! Bisous.

**Depuis que tu es parti...**

Chapitre 1

_Un jet de lumière frappe une poitrine. Des yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. Un corps se courbe avec grâce et bascule lentement en arrière, à travers un voile déchiré suspendu à une arcade et y disparaît. L'étoffe déchirée se soulève un bref instant, puis se remet en place. Un cri retentit._

-Sirius !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une nuit hantée par les souvenirs de la mort de son parrain. Il revivait cette scène chaque nuit dans ses rêves ou plutôt dans ses cauchemars. Alors encore une fois et sans surprise, il entendit son oncle se lever, approcher rapidement de sa chambre puis s'arrêter devant sa porte. Après une minute, Vernon faisait demi-tour, et retournait se couché.

Le survivant savait très bien ce qui l'empêchait, nuit après nuit, d'entrer dans la chambre pour le réprimander d'avoir réveiller toute la maison avec son hurlement. La peur, les menaces que l'ordre lui avait fait avait été plus qu'efficaces. Il ignorait royalement Harry et ne lui imposait plus de tâches ménagères. L'attaque qu'avait subit son fils, un an plutôt, lui avait fait comprendre que ce monde qu'il haïssait tant ne devait pas être pris à la légère et les menaces de ceux qui en faisaient parti encore moins. Il faut dire aussi, que Maugrey n'était pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant.

Habituellement, le survivant en aurait rit mais il ne riait plus. Il ne s'énervait pas non plus. Il s'était calmé depuis sa crise dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et quelle crise ! Il avait défiguré le bureau de son directeur. Toujours est-il que casser des objets et crier sur son protecteur l'avait vidé de toute sa colère. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il passait ses journées assis sur son lit, plongés dans ses remords. Au milieu de la pièce, sa malle était ouverte. La moitié de ce qu'elle contenait avait été jeté pelle-mêle comme-ci elle avait été fouillée. A côté de son lit reposait, en vrac, les lettres qu'il avait reçu. Beaucoup de lettre de différents membres de l'ordre apportant leurs condoléances. D'autres simplement de ses amis. Certaines n'étaient même pas décachetées. Il y avait aussi un pot d'encre, une plume et des parchemins vierges. Sur le bureau, une couche de poussière s'était déposée. Harry ne l'ayant pas utilisé depuis son retour chez les Dursleys. Il ne bougeait que pour le strict minimum. Des repas légers, une courte lettre au professeur Lupin pour rassurer l'ordre tous les trois jours et une lettre à Ron et Hermione une fois par semaine rien de plus.

Il aurait du avoir honte de leur mentir sur son état mais il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Car c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, rien d'autre à part peu être aussi un peu de compassion mais surtout pas de compréhension. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce que c'était d'être à sa place.

Il ne supportait plus d'être si différent des autres. Il avait d'abord été le survivant. Les gens ne le considéraient jamais normalement juste par ce qu'il avait une cicatrice en plein milieu du front. Il était un héros sans n'avoir rien fait. Comme si un enfant de un an pouvait ôter ses pouvoirs au seigneur des ténèbres consciemment ? Tous ce qu'il y avait gagné, c'était de s'être retrouvé orphelin.

Et maintenant il y avait cette prophétie. Sauver le monde et devenir un meurtrier. Ou mourir et laisser le monde sorcier dans le chaos. _Quel choix ! _Pensa ironiquement Harry. Devenir encore plus célèbre et passer sa vie accabler par le poids de son geste ou mourir et rejoindre ses parents.

La deuxième solution lui semblait très tentante mais cela serait abandonner son monde et c'était contre ses principes. _Stupides idéaux Gryffondoresque ! _Se réprimanda-t-il. Oh ! Et puis pourquoi ne tuerait-il pas le Lord Noir ? De toute façon il était déjà un meurtrier.

Il avait, en quelque sorte, tué et c'est son parrain qui avait trouvé la mort. Tout avait commencé avec les cours d'occlumencie. Dès le début il aurait dû faire des efforts. Travailler dur pour empêcher la face de serpent de s'introduire dans son esprit après ce qu'il était arrivé à monsieur Weasley. Mais comme c'était Snape qui était chargé de lui enseigné, il n'avait fait que le strict minimum se fichant de sa propre sécurité et de celle de son entourage. Sa haine contre son professeur avait été plus forte que la peur provoquée par l'attaque sur le père de Ron. Et puis trop curieux, il avait violé les souvenirs de son professeur, sans hésitation. Il avait regretté plus tard bien sûr. Mais il était bien trop fier. Alors entre des excuses à Snape et stopper l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, le choix avait vite été fait.

Ce soir là, celui où il avait rêvé que Sirius était retenu au ministère, Hermione avait tenté de le raisonner mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège, croyant qu'il pourrait délivrer Sirius. Il avait trop confiance en lui. Comment aurait-il pu aider son parrain si ce dernier avait vraiment été détenu au ministère par des mangemorts ? Il aurait dû réfléchir et prévenir son professeur de potions. Après tout ce dernier était un membre de l'ordre.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'avait compté que sur lui-même, mettant égoïstement ses amis en danger. Et ce n'est que trop tard qu'il c'était rendu compte du piège dans lequel il était tombé. L'ordre avait débarqué pour les sauver et cela avait conduit à la mort de la dernière personne de sa famille.

Sirius. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait toujours fait le maximum pour lui. Il c'était évadé d'Azkaban pour lui. Puis il avait été en fuite perpétuelle mais avait toujours fait passer le bien être et les besoins de son filleul avant sa propre sécurité. Même l'idée de retourner en prison n'avait pas l'air de le troubler si cela était pour lui.

Il aurait pu être la figure paternelle qui lui avait tant manqué quand il était enfant. Mais il était peu habitué à tout ça alors il n'avait pas osé lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son affection. Et il le voyait tellement peu, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de passer outre ses inhibitions.

Maintenant c'était trop tard, il était mort. Ses parents et Cédric aussi étaient mort par sa faute. Alors pourquoi pas envoyé la face de serpent visité l'enfer tant qu'il y était ? Il ne valait de toute façon pas mieux que lui.

Le problème était que techniquement, il n'était pas persuadé de pouvoir le faire. Après tout qu'est ce qu'un adolescent de son âge qui ne maîtrisait que de simples sortilèges de base pouvait faire contre un sorcier adulte qui maîtrisait totalement la magie noire ? Voldemort avait des centaines de meurtres à son actif. Harry lui n'avait jamais vraiment tué quelqu'un, même si des gens étaient morts par sa faute ce n'était pas lui qui leur avait donné la mort.

Jamais il n'aurait assez de pouvoir pour le tuer. Et pourtant il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Drôle de coïncidence. La seule personne à pouvoir faire disparaître le terrible mage noir, n'était pas assez fort pour accomplir sa mission. Après avoir survécu à l'âge d'un an il était maintenant condamné à mourir. C'est ce qu'il attendait de toute façon. Rejoindre sa famille et Sirius.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée tira le survivant de ses pensées morbides. Il releva la tête et aperçu son reflet dans le miroir.

Des cheveux long et gras encadraient son visage émacié, preuves d'un manque de repas suffisant. Sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle et la fatigue avait déposé d'énormes cernes mauves sous ses yeux. Ses vêtements tachés avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été changé depuis des lustres. _Une vraie loque !_ Pensa Harry.

Il avait perdu goût à tout et ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui rendre son envie de vivre. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit son oncle hurlé à l'étage en dessous. Il entendit ensuite des pas monter les escaliers puis parcourir rapidement le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit toquer à la porte.

A suivre...

Review? Pas review? C'est comme vous voulez!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **La petite naine

**Titre : **Depuis que tu es parti...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Angst, Romance sûrement slash par la suite !

**Note très importante :** Je voudrais juste laisser un petit mot pour ma grande sœur. Lui dire à quelle point je l'aime. Je veux qu'elle sache à quel point elle compte pour moi et que son existence m'est vitale ! Je voudrais qu'elle ne doute jamais de faite qu'elle est plus que tout pour moi. Merci de faire parti de ma vie.

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 1:**

**Angel Boo: **Soeur!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps avec tout ton travaille de lire ce nouveau chapitre. Mais je sais que tu me soutient. Je t'aime, bon courage pour les études. Bisous.

**Ouky: **Merci j'espère que la suite te plait. Bisous.

**Miss-nymphadora:** Tu as aimé le début? Alors voila la suite! J'espère que tu ne seras pas décu. Bisous.

**Benane: **Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Contente d'avoir un lecteur assuré. J'espère que tu aimes la suite. Bisous.

**Onarluca: **Depuis que je publie sur fanfiction, j'ai toujours une review de toi. Ca me fait super plaisir. Alors merci pour ton soutient, en espérant que la suite te plaise. Bisous.

**Darky: **Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez courts amis c'est ma première fic à chapitre. J'espère m'amélior avec le temps. Comment trouves-tu la suite? Bisous.

**Le gouyou sauvage: **Alors ta review ma fait très plaisir. Tes compliments mon vraiment touché. De plus j'ai reçu ta review 7 fois! lol! Alors encore merci! Bisous.

**Ayako: **Je ne pense pas vraiment que Harry sois coupable même si j'aime beaucoup Sevy! lol! J'espère que tu apprécie la suite! Bisous.

**Depuis que tu es parti...**

Chapitre 2

__

_« Cher profe__sseur Lupin, _

_Ici tout va bien, les Dursleys ne me pose aucun problème. Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi. _

_Harry »_

Voilà déjà trois semaines que Remus recevait la même lettre d'Harry tous les trois jours. Et plus le temps passait, plus le loup-garou s'inquiétait. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien qu'il mentait.

Sa lettre était courte et il ne posait aucune question sur ce qu'il se passait dans leur monde alors qu'Harry était très curieux habituellement. Et cela l'inquiétait plus que de raison. De plus lui-même ne surmontait pas totalement la mort de son meilleur ami alors pourquoi Harry, qui devait sûrement se sentir coupable, s'en remettrait-il plus rapidement?

Lui ne pouvait pas être faible, ce n'était pas le moment. Leur monde était en guerre et l'ordre avait besoin de lui. Il ne s'était donc pas laissé allé à pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. A la mention du nom de Sirius ou de la moindre chose qui pouvait avoir un lien quelconque avec lui, un poids alourdissait sa poitrine, sa gorge se serrait et des larmes menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Son souffle s'accélérait et des souvenirs tous plus douloureux les un que les autres lui revenaient en mémoire.

Mais il se forçait à penser à autre chose et à être fort. Il devait être utile pour une fois. Faire enfin quelque chose de sa vie. Depuis qu'il était enfant il n'avait jamais rien fait d'important pour quelqu'un. Il avait toujours été dépendent des autres. A Poudlard, les maraudeurs l'avaient accepté avec sa lycanthropie et été devenu des animagus pour l'aider. Il leur avait été très reconnaissant mais n'avait jamais pu leur rendre la pareille. Tout c'était détraqué trop vite.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour garder Peter du bon côté, pour empêcher la mort de James et Lily. Il n'avait pas cru en Sirius et n'avait rien fait pour le sortir d'Azkaban. Lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, il l'avait laissé vivre un enfer pendant douze ans. Quand enfin il s'était évadé, il n'avait même pas été capable de le garder en vie. Même pas capable de prendre soin de la seul personne sur cette Terre qui tenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était mort, il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'Harry. Personne sauf lui. Il se le devait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre dans l'idée qu'il avait laissé Harry dépérir sans rien faire.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait présentement avec Dumbledore dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau à place Grimmaud. C'était une petite pièce ovale. Le long du mur s'étendait une magnifique bibliothèque. Au centre de la pièce un simple bureau et une chaise en face de celui ici pour recevoir les visiteurs. Le veille homme après avoir offert au loup de s'asseoir, lui demanda le but de sa visite. Alors il lui confia d'abord confié ses craintes à propos d'Harry, puis lui demanda s'il pouvait le ramener ici et s'occuper de lui.

''- Non! Remus, ceci est impossible. Harry est beaucoup plus en sécurité avec son oncle et sa tante et vous le savez très bien.

- En sécurité physique peut être, mais il vient de perdre son parrain. La seule famille qui lui restait. Et il vient d'apprendre toutes ses choses à propos de la prophétie et de son destin en tant que survivant. C'est quelque chose de très dur à accepter surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge.

-Harry est très mature pour son âge.

-Il l'est peut être mais tout ce qu'il à appris est quand même très dur à porter. Harry ne peut pas tout porter parce qu'il est le survivant.

-Il à fait preuve de courage un nombre incalculable de fois. Il a supporter des situations très difficile là où bon nombre d'adolescent de son âge aurait craqué. Il s'en remettra rapidement. J'en suis sûr.

-Vous dîtes cela comme-ci la mort de Sirius, n'était pas importante. Et puis, voyez où vous on menez vos certitudes sur Harry. Vous avez failli le perdre une fois quand vous avez cru bon lui cacher son destin. Cria Remus qui commençait vraiment à voir rouge. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Harry avait perdu toute sa confiance en vous ? Où tout cela nous aurait-il mené s'il vous avait tourné le dos? Vous devriez réfléchir avant de refaire à nouveau des erreurs.

-Allons ! Allons ! Calmez-vous voyons ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour lui. Et c'est toujours mon principale objectif. Je ne vous permet pas d'insinuer quoique ce soit ; ni sur la mort de Sirius, ni sur la manière donc je m'occupe d'Harry. Si vous vous inquiétez à ce point pour Harry, j'enverrais Arabella s'en occuper.

-Arabella ?

-Oui, comme cela, les Dursleys, qui ont toute confiance en elle, ne se douteront pas qu'on les surveille, et cela vous rassurera.

-En quoi Arabella peut-elle aider Harry ? Elle ne peut pas le comprendre.

-Et en quoi ne peut-elle pas le comprendre ?

-Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être différent. Et puis elle connaissait trop peu Sirius pour parlez de lui avec Harry. Elle ne peut rien pour lui. Et vous le savez, mais vous refusez de vous avouez que vous pouvez vous tromper. Que vous ne connaissez pas tant que ça votre « arme de guerre » !

-Remus vous...

-Ecoutez Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire voir ! Je pars chercher Harry et je le ramène ici. Avec ou sans votre accord !"

Remus sorti en claquant la porte violemment. Les murs tremblèrent un petit moment et quelques livres tombèrent à terre. Après avoir poussé un long soupir d'exaspération, Albus remit tout en ordre en un coup de baguette puis se remit au travail.

* * *

(quelques heures plus tard)

Des pas résonnent le long des allées soignées et des jardins propret de Little Winning. Arrivé à Privet Drive, Remus ralentis se demandant s'il à bien fait. Après tout si Harry allait mal, pourquoi accepterait-il de lui parlé ? Ils avaient été proches quand il était professeur mais depuis, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de vraiment discuté.

Sirius était revenu et avait repris son rôle. Remus n'était rien pour Harry, alors pourquoi accepterait-il son aide ?_ Remus! Ce n'est pas le moment de savoir s'il veut de l'aide ou non. Il ne te le demandera pas. Tu dois l'aider. Pour James. Pour Lily. Pour Sirius. Et surtout pour lui. Il a besoin d'aide j'en suis sûr. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il aille mieux. Je le protégerais avec ou sans l'accord de Dumbledore. _

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant un petit jardin très bien entretenu. Ils parcoururent l'allée fleurie qui les séparaient de la porte et s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci. Remus respira un grand coup puis appuya sur la sonnette. Le muret qui séparait le jardin de la rue portait un numéro. Quatre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Vernon poussa un grand cri et son visage pris immédiatement une teinte violacée. Remus le poussa et se contenta d'un :

Je viens m'occuper d'Harry. N'envisagez même pas de venir nous déranger où je vous promet que vous allez le regrettez.

Il monta rapidement les quelques marches craquant sous ses pas qui le séparaient de l'étage. Il chercha du regard la chambre d'Harry et vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte de fermer. Il y toqua et attendit une réponse. N'en recevant aucune il se décida à entrer.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **La petite naine

**Titre : **Depuis que tu es parti...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Angst, Romance sûrement slash par la suite !

**Note très importante : **Je pars Samedi en vacances donc pas de chapitre avant la rentrée. J'essayerais d'écrire pendant les vacances mais je ne vous promet rien. Sinon je sais que mais chapitre ne sont pas très long et je m'en excuse par avance mais c'est ma première fic à chapitre et j'ai beaucoup de mal à remplir mes chapitres. Ah aussi! Je compte changé mon pseudo donc voilà ne vous inquietez pas de voir cette fic changer de nom d'auteur. ;)

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 2 : **

**Onarluca : **Voila le chapitre trois. Il n'est pas plus long que l'autre alors voila je suis désolée. j'espère que tu apréciera quand même ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Miss-nymphadora : **Cruel tu trouves? Bon alors voilà enfin la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Aurelia : **Je suis désolée pour le temps entre chaque update mais comme je le dis plus haut j'ai du mal à remplir mes chapitres. Mes updates seront donc toujours espacées et tu m'en voit sincérement désolée. En espérant que ca ne te découragera pas pour la suite. Bisous.

**Benane : **Pas de problème sur la longueur de ta review, j'adore ca! Surtout quand elle sont comme les tienne. Je te remercie et espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. Merci pour tes compliments qui m'on fait très plaisir. Bisous à toi.

**Lune : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimes la suite.

**Depuis que tu es parti...**

Chapitre 3

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le regard du châtain fit le tour de la pièce. D'abord sur le bureau qui semblait inutilisé depuis bien longtemps, puis sur la malle béante étendue au sol, et enfin sur le brun. Il était méconnaissable. Tout son être transpirait la souffrance. Il avait beaucoup maigrit, ses joues s'étaient creusé, et il nageait encore plus qu'avant, si cela était possible, dans ses vieux vêtements miteux. Son regard était vide de toute joie. Seul une intense douleur semblait y briller. Le cœur de Remus se sera sur les preuves évidentes de la peine du jeune homme. Il pris une grande respiration et s'approcha courageusement du lit du survivant. Il s'assit délicatement au pied de celui-ci et dit doucement comme s'il avait peur d'effrayé le gryffondor en parlant trop fort :

''- Bonjour Harry.

- Professeur Lupin.''

Il avait lâché ses deux mots d'une voix si faible que le loup-garou avait du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Sa voix semblait incertaine, comme s'il n'était plus habitué à l'utiliser. Lupin se tordait les mains et semblait cherché ses mots. A son grand étonnement se fut Harry qui prit la parole le premier.

''- Si c'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie vous pouvez y retourner. Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds dans la maison de Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dumbledore voulait que tu restes encore ici un moment mais je m'y suis opposé. Je suis là sans autorisation.''

Une nouvelle lueur s'était allumé dans les yeux de Harry. L'étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais penser que quelqu'un puisse un jour s'inquiété pour lui au point de braver un refus du directeur de Poudlard.

''- Professeur... Je ne comprends pas. Si vous n'êtes pas la sur ordre... Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Pour commencer, je suis venue t'écouter. Dans un deuxième temps je m'occuperais de toi.

- Je regrette mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. J'ai passé les quinze premières années de ma vie à me débrouillé seul. Je pense pouvoir continuer.

- Moi je ne le pense pas. J'aurais te prendre sous mon aile bien avant. C'était mon devoir. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû outrepassé les ordres d'Albus et me décider à prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérite. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte Harry.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute personne ne peut se rende compte, personne ne comprend de toute façon. Alors n'essayez même pas.''

Le ton était dur. Il le regretta aussitôt. Le lycanthrope ne sembla pas y avoir porté une quelconque attention. Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il observa un moment les étoiles. Puis il dit sur un ton parfaitement calme :

''- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir le poids de l'avenir du monde sorcier sur les épaules. Mais je sais ce que c'est d'être différent. Et puis moi aussi j'ai perdu un être qui m'était cher.

- Je sais professeur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé si méchamment. Mais c'est juste que...

- Tu souffres.''

Le regard de Remus était chargé d'inquiétude et le jeune homme sembla s'en apercevoir. Il détourna les yeux et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

''- Ne perdez pas de temps à vous tracassez pour moi. Je m'en sortirais.''

A ses mots, le loup-garou se rapprocha. Il se glissa entre la tête du lit et le corps émacié. Mettant une jambe de chaque côté du jeune homme, il entoura alors les épaules de ses bras. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants et voyant que le gryffondor ne le repoussait pas, il commença à le bercer. Doucement, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Puis une sensation humide attira son attention. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes et il commença à sangloter. Soudain, alors que le lycanthrope ne si attendait pas, il se retourna et en enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans le coup de son vis-à-vis, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Harry pleurant et Remus promenant une main réconfortante sur son dos secoué de violent sanglots. Puis le temps passant, le jeune homme se calma peu à peu. Sa respiration devint plus calme et il s'endormit épuiser entre les bras rassurant du dernier des maraudeurs.

La journée touchait à sa fin et au dehors, le soleil se couchait lentement, ses derniers rayons rougeoyant envahissant la petite chambre. Le survivant grogna de mécontentement gêné dans son sommeil, et remua dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et poussa un bâillement à s'en décroché la mâchoire. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps face à lui. Il se souvint qu'il avait pleuré et que Remus l'avait bercé, puis plus rien, le trou noir. Il se dit qu'il s'était sûrement dû s'endormir. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses pensées car son professeur se réveillait. Ce dernier, après avoir repris ses esprits, resserra sa prise sur le corps du jeune gryffondor et lui demanda gentiment :

''- Tu te sens mieux Harry ?''

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête positif. Remus recommença à lui caresser les cheveux en un geste apaisant. Harry lâcha un soupir de contentement. Puis s'agrippant plus fortement au loup, il lui demanda :

''- Il va falloir que l'on retourne place Grimmaud, ,n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela serait bien en effet.

- Je... enfin... Si j'accepte d'y retourner, vous promettez de rester avec moi ?

- Je le promets Harry. Je sais que retourné là-bas va être une dure épreuve pour toi. Mais je jure de t'aider à la surmonter. Elle et toutes les autres.

- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Vous n'allez pas mourir hein ?

- Non. Je reste avec toi.

- Merci.''

Il restèrent encore un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis le jeune homme se détacha de son professeur. Il lui fit un sourire timide, puis se dirigea vers sa malle. Il la ferma et se tournant vers son professeur lui demanda :

''- Comment allons nous nous y rendre ?

- Je vais transplaner avec toi. Prend ta valise et donne moi la main.''

Sa main droite tenant fermement sa malle, il glissa la gauche dans celle du lycanthrope. Dans un pop sonore il se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Sirius. La prise d'Harry, se raffermit sur la main de Remus. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement. Ses yeux fixés sur le vide, il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, le plus vieux essayant de réconforté le plus jeune en caressant sa main de son pouce. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé quand Dumbledore arriva pour leur demandé de les suivre dans son bureau. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs. Le vieil homme s'installa derrière son bureau pendant que les deux autres prenaient place sur des fauteuils. Il les observa un long moment, ses yeux pétillants s'arrêtant sur leurs mains toujours entrelacées...

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **La petite naine

**Titre : **Depuis que tu es parti...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Angst, Romance sûrement slash par la suite !

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 3: **

**Aurelia : **Merci beaucoup. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop trop longue. Bisous à toi.

**Onarluca : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Miss-nymphadora : **Heureuse que tu es trouvé ça émouvant, c'est ce que je recherchais. J'espère que tu aimeras celui la. Bisous.

**Lapieuvredudesert : **Un Harry/ Remus? Non tit voix innocente enfin surement un peu. Je dirais même un peu beaucoup lol. En tout cas heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous.

**Raziel : **Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé d'en faire un slash mais c'est ce que je souhaite. J'espère malgré tout que tu continueras à me lire. Bisous.

**Boo : **Soeur! Merci d'être passé me laisser ces messages ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Je sais que ma compagnie n'a rien d'agréable ces temps dernier et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre... Je t'aime. Bisous.

**Lune : **Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu parlé un peu par mail. J'espère que tu aime mon nouveau chapitre. Bisous.

**Lupini-filiae : **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Tu aimes la suite? Bisous.

**Depuis que ****tu es parti...**

Chapitre 4

''- Tu ne devrais pas être là Harry. Néanmoins tu l'es. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te renvoyé à Privet Drive maintenant....''

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer de vraies vacances. Après tout il restait encore plus d'un mois de vacances. Il était plongé dans ces pensées et n'avait pas remarqué que son directeur avait continué de lui parler. Un toussotement discret le ramena à la réalité.

''- Euh ... Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Vous me disiez quelque chose ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- Oui en effet. Je te demandais comment tu allais.

- Disons que je survivrais. Le professeur Lupin à promis de m'y aidée.

- Et je ne doute pas que Remus s'y tiendras.

- Monsieur, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander.

- Bien sûr Harry, je t'écoute.

- Voilà, je sais très bien maintenant que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de mort. Il est temps d'agir. Je comprend bien que je ne n'ai pour l'instant pas le niveau pour le tuer. Pour cela je voudrais recevoir un enseignement supplémentaire à celui qui m'est donner à Poudlard.

- Est-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Si j'accède à ta demande, tu devras arrêté le quidditch, tu ne pourras plus te rendre au sorti à Pré au Lard. Ta dose de travaille sera nettement supérieur et même tu devras travaillé même le week-end. Et tu sur d'être près à tout sacrifier ?

- Oui professeur. Je sais que cela sera très dur. Mais ça ne le sera jamais plus que de continuer à perdre les gens que j'aime.

- Dans ces cas là c'est d'accord. Je te demande s'il te plaît de bien vouloir sortir dans le couloir quelques minutes. Il faut que je m'entretienne quelques minutes avec Remus. ''

Le jeune gryffondor se leva de son siège. Il lâcha à contre cœur la main de son professeur et sorti dans le couloir. Quand la porte fut refermée, Harry laissa son regard vagabondé à droite et à gauche. Le couloir avait un aspect froid et sinistre comme tout le reste de la maison d'ailleurs. Il se sentais plus que mal dans cet endroit. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers le bout du couloir, il lui semblait que la silhouette de Sirius s'y découpait. Sa présence était toujours là, dans chaque mur, chaque tenture. Tout lui rappelait son parrain. Une voix soufflait dans sa tête : _Ne rêve pas Harry, il ne reviendras pas. Il est mort. Mort. Mort.... _Il tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, comme pour empêcher ces mots de hanter son esprit. _Mort. Il est mort. Par ta faute en plus. Tu la tué ! Tué ! _Il pleurait maintenant suppliant à mi-mots la voix qui le hantaient, de s'arrêter. En plus des paroles, des images venaient maintenant le torturer. Sirius tombant à travers le voile et lui criant que tout cela était de sa faute. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il bougeait d'avant en arrière, le corps secoués de violents spasmes.

C'est comme cela que Lupin le trouva. Il venait le chercher pour lui demandé de revenir dans le bureau pour que le professeur Dumbledore lui explique ce qu'il avait prévu. Réagissant immédiatement, il se jeta sur Harry pour l'entourer de ses bras. Mais ce dernier ne se calmait pas. Il attrapa donc ses mains et cria, paniqué.

''- Calme-toi. Calme-toi.

- Cette voix. Faites la taire. Je ne veux pas. Non je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît arrêtez !

- Harry je suis là. C'est Remus, Harry!''

A ces mots le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope. Ses yeux étaient voilés, rouges et gonflés. Il semblait désespéré. Il tenta de se débattre encore quelques secondes, puis sombra dans l'inconscience d'épuisement. Remus souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie qui avait été construite dans la maison lors de l'aménagement de l'ordre. Dumbledore le suivit, impuissant.

La première chose que le survivant vit fut le plafond blanc, et son cerveau compris tout de suite : une infirmerie. Il allait finir par devoir prendre un abonnement... Soudain tout lui revint : la voix , les souvenirs. Il avait eu si peur, et soudain Remus était arrivé. Ce dernier semblait tenter de le calmer puis plus rien. Il avait du s'évanouir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Remus entrait dans la pièce et lui souriait bienveillamment. Il pris une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

''- Comment est-ce que tu te sens Harry ?

- Mieux professeur. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- C'est de ta faute. Je savais que revenir ici serait dur pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le deviner. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, je vais déjà mieux.

- Ca monsieur Potter se sera à moi d'en juger.''

Mme Pomfrey venait d'arriver dans la pièce et s'attelait déjà a la tache. Après avoir vérifié que Harry était apte à quitter son lit, elle le laissa partir. Dans le couloir le professeur Dumbledore les attendait. Il les emmena vers les quartiers où Harry devait loger. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les canapés qui meublaient la petite pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

''- Voici tes appartements Harry. Remus y logera avec toi et dormira dans une chambre mitoyenne à la tienne, pour pouvoir être là lors de tes cauchemars. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit avec toi le plus possible pour éviter qu'une scène comme celle de tout à l'heure ne se reproduise.

- Merci.

- Maintenant dès début août tu suivra des cours pour te former à ton destin. Le professeur Lupin s'en chargera et si tout ce passe bien il y a un moment où tu seras plus puissant que lui. A partir de là je prendrais le relais. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Bien sur c'est très gentil mais je crois que vous me surestimé ! Je n'aurais jamais le niveau du professeur Lupin avant la fin des vacances.

- Mais personne ne te le demande. Le professeur Lupin reviendra avec toi à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Harry, lui répondit le professeur Lupin. Je t'avais promis de resté avec toi. ''

Harry était tout bêtement heureux. Savoir que son professeur serait toujours à proximité lui réchauffai le cœur. L'idée qu'il le verrait chaque jour et qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec lui le montait sur un petit nuage. Dumbledore leur dit qu'ils leur laissaient découvrir leur appartement et qu'il ferait monter leur affaires. Ils décidèrent donc de visiter leur nouvel appartement. Ils commencèrent par regarder attentivement cette pièce. Elle était spacieuse et très agréable. D'un côté une grosse table en bois bruts finement ouvragés. De l'autre, des sofas étaient disposés en demi-cercle face à une cheminée. Les murs étaient de couleurs chaudes et de nombreux tableaux couvraient les murs.

Impatient de découvrir leur chambre ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage. Un couloir s'étalait perpendiculairement à l'arrivée des escaliers. Deux porte sur la longueur et deux a chaque bout. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte la plus proche sur laquelle était gravée : Chambre de Harry. Le concerné semblait comme fasciné. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'inscription et il murmura : c'est la première fois qu'une chambre est à moi. Il semblait vaguement heureux mais aussi très troublé. Il tourna alors délicatement la poignée et entra. Un lit baldaquin trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce et sur le mur de gauche un bureau avait été installé. Ce qui attira le regard d'Harry se fut la photo aussi grande qu'un poster qui était accroché au-dessus du bureau. Sur celle-ci son père, sa mère, son parrain et Remus le regardait souriant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Décidément il devenait trop émotif !

''- Elle te plaît Harry ?

- Oui, dit-il dans un souffle.''

Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence à admirer les personnages qui leur souriaient. Puis dans un pop sonore la malle d'Harry apparut les tirant de leur rêverie. Ils rangèrent tous deux leur affaire et allèrent manger.

_A suivre..._


	5. Note aux lecteurs si y'en a encore

**_Juste une petite note_**

Je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai laissés sans nouvelle depuis des mois et j'en suis désolé. Je traverse danc ma vie une passage difficile et j'ai beaucoup de malà trouvé l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire.

Je suis complétement paumée et je ne sais pas encore comment va évoluer ma fic. Je ne sais pas si je vais la reprendre de zéro ou si je vais simplement la continuer la où je m'étais arrêter.

Je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir poster de mot plus tôt.

En espérant trouver sous peu une solution.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
